Talk:The Gates of Hell
Please record the HP Result and the BR you are below: X360 * 121,345 HP at BR 89 on XBOX - Merthos 17:13, 22 February 2009 (UTC) * 108,668 HP at BR 68 on Xbox 360 - Christina Richards 04:48, 23 April 2009 (UTC) * 100,022 HP at BR 50 on XBOX - Merthos 16:51, 9 May 2009 (UTC) * ~ 68,000 HP at BR 37 on XBOX - Nutbar21 19:36, 1 June 2009 (UTC) * ~ 105,000 HP at BR 62 on XBOX 360 * 65,000 HP BR 26--Jay222 06:49, June 30, 2011 (UTC) *111,139 HP (based on damage done, probably some unaccounted Caustic Blasts in there)at BR 50+ on XBOX --Brokendwarf 17:08, October 17, 2011 (UTC) *81,916 HP (based on damage done) at BR 47 --Brokendwarf 18:46, October 25, 2011 (UTC) PC * 60,000 HP at BR 36 on PC - 19:36, 17 June 2009 (UTC) * On the PC - 104,948 HP at BR 74 - Kadven 18:51, 30 March 2009 (UTC) * Between 104,842HP and 115,037HP at BR54 on PC Version - Mecorx 04:24, 10 April 2009 (UTC) * 65,549 HP at BR 13 on PC - Elenion 12:57, 11 May 2009 (UTC) *Only had ~45,000 BR 21 --Zeion97 07:30, July 20, 2011 (UTC) * 92,818 - 102,454 BR 83...seems like Caustic Blast V slightly damaged it anyway, can't say. So, the real HP could be a little bigger. 20:35, October 13, 2012 (UTC) PC Hard * 61 933HP @ BR30. Zephyr135 06:59, May 17, 2010 (UTC) * 61 933HP @ BR12. Zephyr135 04:55, June 27, 2010 (UTC) * 66 987HP @ BR12 (rematch) Zephyr135 05:13, June 27, 2010 (UTC) * 61 933/64 410 @ BR19, * 78 365 @ BR45, * 105 256/111 666/115 016 @ BR50+ Zephyr 16:26, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Emmy Dodging? I've noticed across several different playthroughs that Emmy dodges every single Hypnos attack. Additionally, they seem to focus their attacks on her (that is, if they are deadlocked with the union in which Emmy is fighting) so I never take damage from them! -This is most likely because you have Emmy in Rush's group. During the first round, it acts as an Omnistrike turn, meaning Rush's Troop will dodge most attacks. The same thing happened to me, except they focus on Caedmon. It is quite handy as on most attempts, he can one shot a unit from a counter attack (defensive trigger). Standby Doesn't seem to attack at all until something dies. Great free shots at the beginning if you keep your health up and ignore the hypnos. : That happened to me, too. It did nothing (except use Hell's Gate, which merely 'opened' the gate) until it was deadlocked by the Cyclops. --HybridDragoness 10:19, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Pandemonium + Immunity to Enthrall At one point, a union with a Rush which had a Ragna-rock died. The Gates of Hell tried to resurrect it and Enthrall them..... it resurrected them, THEN tried to enthrall. Obviously, it failed to enthrall them because of the Ragna-rock.... so I pretty much got a free Second Chance casted on the union LMAO. Not sure if this info helps... but I'll post it anyway. --HybridDragoness 02:02, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :It's happened to me too. It's quite funny actually :D Free revive basically! Pandemonium is basically the equivalent of Kiss of Life on all dead unions, then Bewitch on all revived unions. This signature was complements of the chef! 02:55, October 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Huh, so that's what happens. Another good use for Ragna-Rock. --Brokendwarf 13:33, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Play it safe... Was having a lot of trouble with this boss at first. After failing miserably a few times I decided to try a different approach then wailing on the gates. I killed all the Hypnos, and just made sure to keep all of my unions as healed as possible versus just relentlessly attacking the gates. After about the 12th turn it started only using one extra attack per turn, then none. On top of that, it started just using plain old attacks on my unions. It was a piece of cake after that. Basically if you can keep your unions healed you can outlast the thing and be done with it. Hope this at least helps somebody. --Hawke07 11:22, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Eh? Okay,I need some help with this baddy.How do you keep it from enthralling a union?I heard people meationing a certain item,so where can I get it? Last time I tried,almost all my units were enthralled with the exception of Pagus,who soon was KOed. : The only way to prevent the Gates from Enthralling a union is to have the Ragna-rock equipped... which you won't have unless you're on NG+ on the PC, or hack the savefile for the X360. And even then, it only stops Rush's union as he's the only one who can equip it. The safest bet would be to not send everyone after the Gates and leave them around to heal ("Recover your health!" command). Zephyr135 05:01, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Behavior I've conducted some test during my 6 playtrough and here it is (PC version) :The Gates of Hell will not act if 4 - 3 Hypnos's Group are still present, even if deadlocked although it will use Hell Gate(open) in the end of turn if a friendly union dies or a unit gets ko'd within that turn to revive and enthrall it in the next turn, but uses Hell Gate(close) again after 2 to 3 turns and will not use it again as long as there still 3 - 4 Hypnos's Group and no friendly union is terminated or a ko'd unit. :Uses Hell Gate(open) if only 2 Hypnos's Group are present and closes after 2 or 3 turn, but uses it again after 2 or 3 turn and so on. :If only 1 Hypnos's Group is left it will not use Hell gate to close. --Remnant13 09:21, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Xbox drop item Just had to refight this bad boy because i forgot to save b4 the upcoming Jager fight. Whoops. Turned out to be a good thing beacuse the second time through he dropped the Nether Splinter for me. So as it turns out they do drop in the Xbox version. Czechmate0123 22:58, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Both nether splinter and scroll drop on 360, just don't think anyone knows the drop rate. The nether splinter is not that rare though. Try getting the nether scroll. It can't be higher than 15%, but I would say it is 3%. Second most annoying drop to get on the game for something that is not even good imo.--Jay222 02:34, July 16, 2011 (UTC) :S-E's guide lists its drops in this order: Nether Splinter/Faerie Herb/Restobulb/Nether Scroll :So far everything in the guide corresponds to the Common -> Very Rare progression, so I think that it should be Nether Splinter @ 45% and Nether Scroll @ 3%. I'll be combing through monsters and whatnot to mark down any differences before adding them to the wiki. Zephyr 03:23, July 16, 2011 (UTC) 16 People in Battle?! So at this point of the game, you have 15 people at your disposal. If you take Rush out of the active party for the Gates of Hell fight, he will jump in as his own union, but not as a guest. You will be able to fully control him, he's your sixth union^^ The union only consists of Rush, so he has about 1000HP or less, but it helps tremendously, especially because the Hypnos prefer to target him, and he is in flashing-icon-mode, dodging almost all attacks. With this Setup I killed the Gates of Hell at first try, with only one union dead. And aside from that one union death, no one died. I think it was because everyone was targeting Rush the first round and he dodged everything, killing one Hypnos Union with Counter. Meanwhile the other Unions killed the rest of the Hypnos. That apparently happens with every battle with mandatory battle participants, like Emma in her Quest Bravery and Loyalty, but in Emmas case she even has about triple HP^^ --Xardia (talk) 02:18, October 31, 2012 (UTC) :There 5 instances: Rush vs. Gates of Hell, Emma vs. Namul Niram, Emma @ Bravery and Loyalty, Blocter @ The Standoff and Emmy @ The Fated One. All of them almost triple their HP because the amount of damage a unit takes is equal to 30% of the damage dealt to the union. It evens out. Only works on the PC though. Zephyr (talk) 03:10, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Area Attacks? "Having at least one unit with a high level Caustic Blast or other powerful area attack is strongly recommended." Why? It's a single monster, one unit in one union. That is the worst case scenario for mystic arts. What you want are high-damage combat arts. Dark wizzie (talk) 09:01, August 15, 2014 (UTC)Dark_wizzie : You know how you can deadlock the Gates on the first turn? It's possible to hit the Hypnos unions at the same time if they're close enough, and you deal a little bit of damage to the Gates at the same time. It's a general tip for the entire fight, not just for the Gates. Zephyr (talk) 15:39, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Ehh, I guess. But the Hypnos have to be pretty close for Caustic Blast to ever hit anybody else. Those hypnos become a real problem if they're not disposed of quickly, so I always target them first. Dark wizzie (talk) 17:15, August 15, 2014 (UTC)Dark_wizzie Grenade Impact Has anyone seen Gates of Hell us grenade impact? I've fought this guy once in Xbox and one in PC hard mode and I've never seen it used grenade impact (also saw a friend fight it on Twitch on pc). Weird. Dark wizzie (talk) 13:23, November 28, 2016 (UTC) : I have, over a span of at least 6 years. It's rare, but it can happen. Zephyr (talk) 14:25, November 28, 2016 (UTC)